Moddok Crevice (mission)
Mission Objectives and Rewards Dunkoro must be in your party in order to enter this mission. Objectives Travel through the Bahdok Caverns to escape to Vabbi *'ADDED:' Defeat Bayel and the Hunger to open the passage to Vabbi. *'*Bonus*' Follow Dunkoro's remaining suggestions. *You have followed 0..4 of Dunkoro's 0..4 remaining suggestions. Rewards Primary At the beginning of the mission you are confronted by a band of Corsair Cutthroats led by Captain Bohseda claiming to be your guides through the tunnels. Captain Bohseda will get an exclamation mark over him and you must choose whether to trust them or not (Dunkoro will advise you not to trust them); your choice has no overall effect on the mission or bonus. If you choose not to trust them, they will turn hostile and you must kill them. If you choose to trust them, you will be led a short ways into the next cavern where a large group of Corsair Raiders will spawn, and you must kill them along with the other corsairs. If you delay and do not choose, the mission will default as if you chose to trust them. The first cavern is filled with Mandragor. There are two exits: the shorter path to the east leads to an insect boss, while the longer path to the north has a group of corsairs at the top of the hill and a few groups of insects as it loops around to the west. Either path will eventually bring you to location 4 on the map, where there is an opening to the north. There are two paths, populated by insects, both of which will bring you around to a path that leads west and across a stone bridge. As you approach the bridge, General Bayel appears in a cutscene, accompanied by The Hunger. After the cutscene, they will be in a small chamber beyond the bridge, with a row of 8 Kournan Bowmen stationed on an arch above the bridge and 4 more stationed at the sides of the chamber. There are a few different ways to tackle this situation: *Nuke the front line of bowmen from your side of the bridge. Be sure to use a flag to keep your melee henchmen/heroes from running through the chamber to get to them. *Run past both Bayel and The Hunger to the far side of the chamber; they will both follow you out of range of the bowmen. *Position your party (using a flag for your heroes/henchmen) directly under the bowmen on the bridge - they can't shoot you through the bridge - then you just draw Bayel and The Hunger to the party. *A MM in the party can go right under the bridge and use Deathly Swarm or similar spells to take out one of the archers. Start animating minions and they will help finish the deed. *A Mesmer in the party can specialize in Domination Magic and bring Spiritual Pain. Because this spell recharges instantly if it hits a spirit, it will only take about 5-6 rapid shots to kill each bowman. You may repeat this for the others when they inevitably cast a new spirit. *Plant a flag to keep your heroes/henchmen away from the bridge, then draw Bayel and The Hunger across to them, away from the bowmen (be sure to have very sufficient self-healing). Bayel and The Hunger are not attached as a group, so you can fight each one individually. Neither is particularly difficult to defeat when isolated. Be aware that the Hunger can be pulled much more easily than Bayel. If you managed to kill the Hunger without getting General Bayel involved, he will retreat over the next bridge and all remaining Kournan Bowman on the higher platforms will head down and rally behind him. Bonus Dunkoro's Suggestion #1: "I don't like the look of this passage. There are no tracks going in or out. It looks like the corsairs avoid it completely. Perhaps we should learn from them and not travel that way." *'What triggers the Suggestion:' Dunkoro will say this when you reach the bottom of the Northeastern Exit from the watery cavern. *'How to Complete:' Reach the dialogue to trigger Dunkoro's 4th suggestion. *'How to Fail:' Kill any boss on the Northeastern Exit Path from the bottom watery cavern. *'Notes:' **This part does not actually require you to avoid this pathway, but only to avoid killing the insect bosses (possible glitch?). You can fail this part even after getting credit if you go back kill any insect boss. Traveling up the Northwestern Exit makes this suggestion easy to follow. This suggestion does not necessarily update immediately; sometimes it updates immediately, sometimes it updates after the fourth suggestion. **Additionally, you can ignore triggering this suggestion and head straight to the waterfall area, clear it out, and trigger suggestion 2 - credit will be given for avoiding the eastern path. Dunkoro's Suggestion #2: "Wait a second. Notice how the path here is worn? See those footprints in the mud over there? It looks like a patrol comes through here on a fairly regular basis. Perhaps we should conceal ourselves. I spotted a waterfall to the west that should drown out any noise we make nicely." *'What triggers the Suggestion:' Dunkoro will say this when you reach the bottom of the northwestern exit from the watery cavern. *'How to Complete:' Go to the waterfall. *'How to Fail:' Never go near the waterfall. *'Notes:' You cannot fail this suggestion once you go near the waterfall. Killing or avoiding the Corsair patrol has no affect on the completion of this suggestion. Dunkoro's Suggestion #3: "Corsair camps! There. To the west. Our best plan is to stay close to the eastern wall here and head north around the camps. If we're careful, we should be able to avoid them. Proceed cautiously." *'What triggers the Suggestion:' Dunkoro will say this when you reach the top of the sloping northwestern exit from the watery cavern. *'How to Complete:' Reach the dialogue to trigger Dunkoro's 4th Suggestion. *'How to Fail:' Alert the Corsair Camps on the western side. *'Notes:' You can fail this part even after getting credit if you go back and alert the Corsair groups. Dunkoro's Suggestion #4: "We've got to get past that camp. But look. You see those two corsair runners? Their job is to alert the other camps of any trouble. If they get away from us, they'll surely bring back reinforcements." *'What triggers the Suggestion:' Dunkoro will say this when you come close to the Corsair Runners. *'How to Complete:' Kill both runners before they reach (spawn) their Corsair reinforcements. *'How to Fail:' Fail to kill either runner before they reach (spawn) their Corsair reinforcements. *'Notes:' **You will be able to see the runners before Dunkoro makes this suggestion. They will start running a short time after you see the suggestion, even if you have not yet aggroed them. Because of this, you should decide who is targeting which runner before Dunkoro gives you this suggestion. **The nearer of the two scouts heads west, and must be taken out fairly quickly as the scout runs into a large group of insects. The farther one heads north and takes longer to reach the other corsairs. **To ensure that you can kill the runners, bring along several snare skills - either skills that cripple foes (preferably at range, e.g. Pin Down), or hexes that slow down movement speed (Crippling Anguish, Deep Freeze, etc.). Additionally, warriors, assassins, or dervishes can use assassin shadow step skills in order to teleport next to the runners and cripple them with melee attack skills. **The runners may use Antidote Signet to remove conditions, so be wary of it, and time your conditions accordingly. However, they stop to use Antidote Signet, and this can be used to your advantage, allowing other party members more time to cut down the runners. Also, a ranger with Apply Poison can re-apply this condition after the runners use Antidote Signet, causing their health to drain for the eight seconds it takes this signet to recharge. **The runners use Dodge/evasion stances once triggered, and evade arrows very well after the initial arrow wave. This makes Pin down not a viable skill to complete this bonus solo, unless other hexes or snares are brought along as a backup. This part of the bonus is doable solo, with heroes and henchmen, if multiple water snares or mesmer hexes are used instead or in addition to crippling skills. Creatures Monsters Demons * 28 The Hunger Humans *Corsairs ** 17 Corsair Cutthroat ** 15 Corsair Raider (only if you choose to trust the corsairs at the beginning) ** 22 Corsair Lieutenant ** 22 Corsair Runner ** 21 Corsair Wind Master ** 16 Captain Bohseda ** 23 Corsair Admiral *Kournan military ** 20 Kournan Bowman ** 28 General Bayel Insects * 20 Bladed Veldt Termite * 20 Veldt Nephila Mandragors * 22 Mandragor Slither * 22 Mandragor Imp * 22 Stoneflesh Mandragor Bosses * 24 Yakun Trueshot: Cruel Spear * 24 Ranshek, Carrion Eater: Cleave * 24 Kenmak the Tranquil: Light of Deliverance Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission players will find themselves in: Wehhan Terraces. *To continue the storyline, take the following Primary Quest: Rally The Princes. Notes *This mission has a bug which sometimes teleports party members elsewhere in the mission after the cinematic. *The Hunger and General Bayel give morale boosts, but are not bosses. category:Nightfall missions category:Kourna category:bugs